User talk:Ultimate Gogeta
thumb|right|300px|Allahu Akbar, again!thumb|left|300px|Allahu Akbar! funny how it still syz admin, can i have a sig like urz now? Hey, Gogeta! Want a pain pill? Insted of editing, I made a page! :P Best wishes with the wiki! -LukaCat UG as a bureaucract i can take away status right? cause i have to take some very ''inactive adminz of the list Ultimate Vegito 13 04:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) srry if i wasted ur time but i jus wanted to see ur sig again. dang that shit is tuff, teach me! itz okay ill get Gohan i guess so im practically vice-president of this wiki, sweerUltimate Vegito 13 04:47, January 16, 2012 (UTC) thatz 2nd to only founder...right? hey good morning gogeta, well good afternoon really but i jus woke up =D, i wanted to noe how u can update tempates, cause i need to update the property template and i jus wanted to noe how. can u plezz helpthankz! Ultimate Vegito 13 17:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC) what u said made a lot of sense but idk where the hellz the actual template page. can u supply me with a link? srry...Ultimate Vegito 13 17:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) lol i found out how to do it exactly when u sent me that message. thnkz anyway (be on chat, i might have more questions) Ultimate Vegito 13 17:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I can't believe you UG. Afraid of the truth? You don't what Vegito to know right? That's why you kickbanned. Just before I was about to give out the hardcore evidence, you took action and banned me. Don't lie to your friends, and don't troll on that wiki again. 17:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) that is one thing my man. if that waz all, i wouldnt bother u. jus remind GR kk, i dont tolerate that shit and i only let him go cause hez kinda cool and hez ur friend Ultimate Vegito 13 22:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) i didnt curse at u man i said shit to the comment Ultimate Vegito 13 22:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) beonchat hey i waz checkin on da dragon ball wiki n saw sum good templates like "this user likes goku" and other stuff. do u kno how 2 make those? i want a gotenks fan one 17:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) thanks n yea bt the lastr part iz 2 hard 2 read 17:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) eeekkkkk! u think u could've replied a little nicer? how the fuck was i supposed to noe? when ur done, explain how to play with those cards cause i need explaining went it comes to those types of things. i wasnt cursing at YOU! nice pic btw- Vegito style!Ultimate Vegito 13 01:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) You were wrong about Nikolai. Drunk Russian 15:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, incase you didn't know, there is more than one Nikolai. My old avatar was of Nikolai Belinski, the Black Ops zombie character. So we weren't talking about the same Nikolai. And just because I sent you a message doesn't mean I'm staying around. Drunk Russian 15:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Fine. You want me to edit? Ok. Drunk Russian 15:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Are you happy now Gogeta? I actually did some good edits. I added a pic, added some categories, removed those links from the DB Wiki. You should be thanking me. And if you want more of that coming from me, you will have to stop that attitude you have with me. If you solve that problem, then I'll stay. Got it? Drunk Russian Strikes Again!! 15:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, then. I'm officially apart of your team. Drunk Russian 16:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) why i love the new wiki! and...MAKE ME AN ADIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i luv the other wiki. ask more people to come to other iwki, ask ask!! i may not be in this wiki anymore i luv that wiki!Ultimate Vegito 13 16:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) hey i can be a sssj in other wiki now yy!!! srry but the linkz are kinda hard to seeUltimate Vegito 13 16:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) did u delete my Super Saiyan page i the RP Wiki?Ultimate Vegito 13 16:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) idc im making that page again WTF R U talking about... i was on the wiki for a straight 71 days until my streak got broken yesterday... I FEEL SO SAAAAD ;-( .'GogetaRules' .'Talk • •'''Blog. 20:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Gogeta... i am waiting on chat... i will be there until further notice... nm... .GogetaRules .Talk • '''•Blog. 19:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) hey man this is vegito. i was wondering if u could give me my bureact status back because there are some errors and links i have to fix in my pages. i understand i have not been here for awhile so it'll be ok if u postpone my promotion. btw check out the ssj 7 page...but DONT EDIT..IM NOT FINISHED YETUltimate Vegito 13 15:24, February 20, 2012 (UTC) no problem with that but can i ask u leave my pages alone, because i put a lot of work in them and therez even a linkin my userpage with all the apges i created..so please?? Ultimate Vegito 13 15:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC) eh fine for what? my pages or my bureact status? or both? =D hey buddy! sorry i was gone so long i was busy so anything new around? oh btw that anon that said hi to u was me i couldnt log into my account b4 so i jus made a random hi ..aaaaaand MY BIRTHDAY WAS A FEW DAYS AGO!happy 14tgh birthday to me! 21:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Promise Hi! [[User:AssassinHood|'''Optimal Hoodimus Eagle]]' 20:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC)' Not here to start an argument So..umm... why are you adding manga chapters? Can't people just use Dragon Ball Wiki to just look the stuff up? Even more to it, when you C & P the stuff from there to here, the images are not there and the links are broken. 02:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) No, but I don't think this is the right way to expand on this wiki. Can't you make any fan-made pages or something? I'm starting to think this wiki is just becoming a complete copy of the Dragon Ball Wiki. No offense. 02:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Why are you trying to avoid fan-made pages if that's one of the objectives you have for this wiki? Too lazy to type out whole sig. 02:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) P1((0£0h4n19 Oh..umm..yeah I'm not staying online for long. I just came on to check messages n' stuff. I'll get more editing done when I come back. 12:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm back. What pages do you need made? 19:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't have any new ideas for fanon. Actually, I haven't made a fanon page in awhile. 19:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I just can't think of a good idea yet. What about you? 20:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Then let's just make the pages that have red links. 20:15, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I guess so. I've been an admin before. It shouldn't be a problem. 22:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Ul71/\/\473 L337 /\/\4573r! I was only yesterday. It was just I wasn't editing that much on here. Plus, I was checking a few things out. Btw, tell me if you can read this: L337 5P34|< (0R L337 5P3@|<, |\|00B15|-|, |-|4><0R, 37(...) 15 4 5UB-L4|\|9U493 0Ph \/\/|-|0 |<|\|0\/\/5 \/\/|-|47. /\/\4|\|'/ 5(|-|0L4R5 |-|4\/3 49R33D 7|-|@ 7|-|15 L4|\|9U493 |-|4D 0R191|\|4LL'/ b33|\| bR4|\|(|-|3D 0PhPh 0Ph 7|-|3 3|\|9L15|-| L4|\|9U493, bU7 7|-|15 70P1( 15 571LL 1|\| d3B473. 7|-|15 L4|\|9U493 |-|45 941|\|3D p0PUL4R17'/ 51|\|(3 7|-|3 r153 0Ph 73|-| 1|\|73R|\|37Z, \/\/|-|3|\| 7|-|3 L177L3 |<1D5 Ph0U|\|D 4 pL4(3 7|-|@ 7|-|3'/ 7|-|0U9|-|7 7|-|3'/ (0ULD 3>